Mi Futuro
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: una noche de tormenta Billy descubre que no importa lo que has hecho en el pasado,siempre hay un mañana...y el suyo es Rebecca Chambers.  ligero Lime   Billy X Rebecca! One Shoot... dejen reviews!


Hola a todos! Gracias por detenerse un rato a leer, esta vez traigo un pequeño One Shoot Rebecca/Billy, para todos los fans de esta linda y divertida pareja, una de las que más me gustan por cierto. Ojalá también a ustedes les agrade…

**Disclaimer:** este fanfic no es con intención de lucro yninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, lo único mío es la historia…

_**Mi Futuro…**_

las cortinas blancas a medio cerrar, la lluvia azotaba con fuerza las ventanas, afuera podía oírse el ruido de los truenos y de vez en cuando un rayo pasaba fugaz partiendo el cielo en penumbras, pero nunca una noche de tormenta le había parecido tan hermosa… y era hermosa porque ella estaba a su lado. Recostada sobre su pecho, con la espalda desnuda y las sábanas a la mitad de esta, una hermosa muchacha de cortos cabellos castaños descansaba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras él recorría con las yemas de los dedos suavemente su espalda y su piel aterciopelada… cada movimiento suave, pausado, como si ella fuese una muñeca de porcelana y el temiese quebrarla

El cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro sin dejar de acariciarla, ella se revolvió un poco y amplió su sonrisa, entonces Billy posó su mirada de chocolate sobre ella y pareció dibujar una más pequeña en sus labios. Jamás pensó poder estar en una situación como aquella, creía que eso solo pasaría en sus sueños, pero ahí estaba, con Rebecca entre sus brazos, en su cama y sin nada ni nadie que los separase ahora… ella se movió un poco y Billy la acomodó consumo cuidado y de forma que pudiera contemplarla mientras dormía…

Era tan hermosa…su rostro fino y delicado, su nariz pequeña y perfecta, sus labios tiernos y suaves… simplemente no podía dejar de admirarla, era como un hechizo que se había apoderado del castaño pero del que tampoco quería librarse… para qué? Si por fin era feliz, por fin su vida tenía sentido, esa niña vino a darle sentido a todo, a rescatarlo del vacío. Antes maldijo cada miserable día que pasó encerrado, y maldijo la hora en la que ocurrió ese desastre en el tren, pero ahora agradecía aquello, ya que de otra forma jamás hubiera acabado donde estaba en ese momento…con ella… no pudo resistirse y posó un suave beso en su frente, y otro más en su mejilla derecha… sintió llenarse de ese aroma fresco a menta que su piel despedía... era sublime, embriagante. Si, Rebecca era como un vicio, una droga, simplemente ya no podía vivir sin ella, la necesitaba como al aire, era adicto a sus besos, sus caricias, a sus locuras, su risa contagiosa y refrescante, a su manera de hacer las cosas…

Ella arrugó un poco la nariz y despacito fue abriendo los ojos, al encontrar su mirada aceituna con unos orbes castaños la muchacha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa…

-Billy…que haces despierto?...

-nada Becky…vuelve a dormir, la tormenta aún no pasa…-el acarició su rostro

-durará toda la noche…-la castaña volvió a acurrucarse sobre el pecho del ex marine, recorriéndolo suavemente con los dedos. Billy Coen era el hombre más apuesto que hubiera cruzado su camino, desde que lo vio, aunque si bien no lo admitiría por ser miembro de los S.T.A.R.S en eso entonces, se dio cuenta que era un hombre terriblemente atrayente, sexy, excitante… solo bastaba mirar esos ojos profundos para perderse en ellos…y ella hace mucho estaba perdida…

A Billy le debía mucho. Salvó su vida, la ayudó a enfrentar sus miedos, a ser más fuerte, a aprender a confiar, y también la enseñó a amar… y aprender de él las artes del amor había sido mucho más fascinante que cualquier libro que pasara por sus manos. Tenía que reconocer que la primera vez no fue sencillo, tuvo que dominar sus nervios y dejar de lado la vergüenza, porque aunque supiera mucho de medicina, química y demás, Rebecca no tenía experiencia alguna en lo que a eso se refería, sin embargo a Billy eso le importaba poco…además sería para el todo un placer ser su maestro…

Al recordar tantas cosas Billy no pudo evitar una traviesa sonrisa que Rebecca no pasó por alto

-de que te ríes?...

-no es nada…solo…recordaba…-el castaño se sentó un poco y miró el reloj a un lado de la cama- ya pasan de las doce, con esta tormenta no podré salir…

-entonces no te vayas…-Rebecca desvió un poco la mirada y él volteó- quédate Billy… no vuelvas a irte…nunca…

Billy se quedó en silencio unos minutos. El adoraba a Rebecca, pero a veces se preguntaba si realmente merecía todo lo que tenía ahora, si estaba bien lo que estaba pasando. No dudaba de que ella le amara, ni de encarar a cualquiera que dijera lo contrario, sino de sí mismo…

-te amo Billy…

La castaña levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del ex Marine, Billy quedó completamente rendido ante aquellos ojos azules, tiernos, que lo miraban…jamás había podido contra ellos, Rebecca lo dominaba solo con mirarle…acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, despacio, con dulzura…cuando estaba con ella era otro. ¿Dónde estaba ese rudo soldado? ¿Dónde estaba ese altanero y orgulloso teniente? Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, enterrando los dedos en la lacia melena del castaño… poniendo un poco mas de pasión al beso, lo que sorprendió un poco al chico, que sonrió un poco y siguió besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

-yo también…te amo por quien eres, y por quien soy cuando estoy contigo…-susurró y sonrió, entendiendo que para todos existe otra oportunidad… rebeca lo era todo ara él, su pasado, su presente, y ahora también su futuro…

Quién diría que siendo tan diferentes acabarían así… enamorados. Afuera la tormenta seguía, implacable, y el viento frío golpeaba la ventana, y los rayos seguían partiendo en pedazos el cielo nublado… adentro Billy acariciaba la piel de Rebecca, robándole suspiros, adueñándose de sus labios, y ella recorría la espalda ancha y fuerte del castaño con sus finos dedos, haciéndolo estremecerse hasta la médula… tal vez eran distintos, tal vez para los demás no encajaban, pero era suficiente para ellos el saber que tras la puerta eran libres de ser quienes eran, y que el otro lo sabía, y así lo aceptaban, y así se amaban…

Billy Coen sabía que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque en medio de toda la desesperación y el terror de aquellos días negros en los que creyó que moriría, una noche en un tren maldito encontró un ángel de ojos azules y mirada tierna que lo salvó del abismo en el que se hundía, y que ahora lo estaba llevando al paraíso con sus besos…

Y Rebecca simplemente lo quería y se dejaba querer, no necesitaban de palabras ni trivialidades, no les importaba lo que piense la gente. Ella sabía que sus caminos se cruzaron por una razón, algo que ella llamó destino, y algo que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar…nunca…

Al entrar el alba las pequeñas gotitas que se habían quedado en los vidrios brillaban como diamantes al ser acariciados por los rayos del nuevo sol que empezaba a resplandecer… mientras en la alcoba Billy dormía plácidamente con Rebecca entre los brazos, una sonrisa en los labios y un futuro tan brillante como el sol del nuevo día…

**FIN**

Ok, un poco cortito, pero lindo, a mi gusto. Lo había escrito un poco antes pero no me decidía a subirlo, esta es otra de mis parejas consentidas y me encanta verlos juntos. Espero saber que les pareció, ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí, ya saben que cualquier cosa pueden hacérmela saber

Nos leemos luego ^ ^


End file.
